The Angel's Daughter
by writinglove63909
Summary: Ever since I was five, I have been recognized by every other shadowhunter. Because of my parents; the famous Jace and Clary. Join me with the adventures of the new generation of Mortal Instruments!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I started this story while I was waiting for other people finishing their finals. Anyway. Hope you enjoy! **

**I own: Scarlet, Ash, Lucas, Henry, Angel, Mark and some other characters and the plot. But other than that Cassandra Clare owns it! **

**Scarlet POV**

Ever since I five, I've been recognized by every other shadowhunter in the world. Not because of me, but because of my parents. My parents done many things, break a few laws, saved the world a few times, but they are most famous because of their blood. They have angel blood in them, now that is my blood too, and mt three little siblings. All of my little sibling have my father's gold hair, only I have my mothers long, curly fiery red hair. My mother says isn't fair for to only have one of her kids to have red hair, but it even out because only two of us got my father's eyes, me and my eight-year-old brother, Henry. I'm the oldest of my family, oldest at age seventeen. And I'm the most sexiest girl alive, I mean, I have yet to meet (Besides my family) who does want to get with me.

Lucas. my adoptive cousin's laughed was sharp and loud in the weapons room. " Thinking of me?" Lucas asked.

I turned around, and found Lucas sitting on a stool, sharpening seraph blades, giving me a cocky smile. Lucas was adopted by Isabelle and Simon, since they can't have kids. Lucas was tall, muscular, he had ink black hair and dazzling green eyes. He face was nothing unusual to me, because I used him many times as a model for drawing. I snorted. "You only wish!"

Lucas nodded and returned to his seraph blades. I turned back around, looking for my stele. "What are you looking for?"

I rubbed my head, trying to think where it could be. "Yeah, my stele. Do you know where it is?"

I heard Lucas stop sharpening then put his seraph blades down. I turned around. "What do you know?" I asked.

Lucas was inching toward the door, looking nervous. "Umm... I think I saw Henry with it."

I felt the anger was burning in me. That little brat, everyday I have to tell him or some other sibling to not to touch it. "Where is he?" I growled. But Lucas was already out the door. I stormed out of the weapons room. I looked in the kitchen, the dining room, family room. Until I got to the library. Henry was sitting on the floor, my stele in his right hand drawing scribbles on the floor. Henry was a a little Jace, looked exactly like my dad, but acted like Simon, always curious and looking for trouble. Henry was laughing and smiling, right until he heard footsteps and looked up to find me. I glared at my little brother.

"Henry," I growled. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

Henry looked nervous. "B-but I o-only wanted t-to-"

"Henry you know playing with these are dangerous!" I snatched the stele out of his hand. "Don't touch my stele ever again!"

Henry started to whimper, I saw his eyes water. Oh, no.

"Henry, please," I sighed. "don't cry."

Whenever Henry started to cry it always lead to- My dad burst through the door. He looked at me then to Henry, then he folded his arms. "What happened?" He asked me. Henry was settling down for the moment, so I could explain.

"Henry took my stele." I pointed to him. "And was using to draw scribbles on the floor."

Dad looked at the floor and groaned. "Your mother is going to kill." Dad covered his forehead with his hand. "And you mister!" Dad walked over to Henry. "To your room!"

Henry started to protest, but was silenced by my dad. Dad looked at me. "Clean this up?" He gestured to the scribbles. I nodded. My dad picked up Henry and walked out.

I knelt to the floor, running my hand over the burn marks that Henry left from the stele. I placed the stele on the scribbles, then started to draw rune. _Restore. _I heard the sizzle from the rune and slowly the scribbles vanished. I sat on the floor for a few minutes until I heard familiar footsteps. I turned my head slightly and saw Lucas. He cleared his throat."Yes?" I asked.

"Umm... We sort of have a unexpected mission assigned by the Clave..." Lucas rubbed the back of his head.

"What is it?"

"Well... We sort of have to go to high school..." Lucas said quickly.

I was on my feet in a second. "WHAT!" I asked.

"we are suppose to supervise this shadowhunter there. Here is the paperwork." Lucas handed me a folder. I grabbed it and flipped it open.

_Dear Scarlet and Lucas,_

_ You have been asked to do a mission for the Clave. We find you two the only ones fit for this assignment. The person of interest is Ash Night. He is a teacher, at Florence Academy. You are to watch him, and to protect him. He has valuable information, demons and downworlders would take any chance to kill him. You are to attend Florence Academy as a student, act the part. _

_Thank you for you help,_

_ The Clave  
_

I was dumbfounded. How could _I _act like a normal student? I dont even look normal! I have been training since I could walk, taught by the best, I freaking have angel's blood in me! How could they think I can do this? I felt Lucas shake my shoulder.

"Scarlet!" Lucas yelled.

"What?" I asked.

Lucas laughed. "Dont worry about it! The Clave choose the two best shadowhunters in the world to do this. And we can do this! I have seen you act, and by the Angel, you can act!"

I laughed at his joke, then looked at the clock behind him. It was ten in the afternoon. "So when do we start this?"

Lucas gave a little smile. "Your mom knew about this since yesterday... We start tomorrow."

By the Angel. Or should I say by the Angel's daughter?

**Clary: Me and JAce have four kids?**

**Me: Yes...**

**Jace: And they all have mine and Clary's good looks?**

***Me nodding***

**Scarlet: So that's why I'm so sexy?**

***Again nodding***

**Lucas: Jace and Scarlet are so much alike...**

**Me: I know... I made her that way.**

**Ash: When do I come in?**

**Me: Soon... be ready for some romance!**

**So how do you like it?**

**Comment please!**

**WritingLove**


	2. Hot Teacher

**Okay! Only one day left of school!**

**Scarlet POV  
**

I meant to go to bed at nine, but my mom had a different idea. She had me and Lucas for three hours telling us how to act at high school. Then she took us, along with dad, to the closest store and bought book supplies. Dad said I should get the little Barney backpack. My reply to that was a hit to the head, and my mother just scowled at him. I finally decided to buy this backpack that would be hanging on my should, the backpack was a black then said 'I'm a punk' in big red letters on the was thee best backpack for me. And all of my supplies was black. I loved black. Lucas he let my mom buy him whatever. But we spent at least two hours at the store, which lead to me only having four hours of sleep. And I was not happy. I was even less happy when I saw my mom with a cup of water reading to throw at me. I sprung out of bed.

My mom laughed. "Good. Your awake! Now go take a shower before I decide to make you watch you siblings!"

I was already shampooing my hair. When I got done, my mom was still in my room. She had a whit short sleeved collared shirt, with a red, yellow, and black plaid skirt, nut that's not the worst part! There was a tie that was the same as the skirt. "What is that?" I asked.

My mom placed them on my bed. "That is your uniform."

I froze in place. A uniform? She did not tell me anything about this! "What?" I asked.

My mom sighed. She walked over to me and put her hands on my shoulders. "Academy's do have uniforms, Scarlet." My mom squeezed my shoulders, giving me her if-you-don't-do-what-I-say-I-will-hurt-you smile. "And you will wear it!"

I swallowed nervously. Twenty demons I could handle, but an angry mom... Not so much. "Y-yes ma'am!"

Mom nodded, then turned on her heel and left. I stared at the uniform for a moment. I sighed and put on some underwear and bra. I grabbed the shirt, and slipped it on. It was snug, and it showed off my curves. I kept a few buttons undone, so it was showing some boob. I then stepped in the skirt. It went to my mid-thigh, which I liked because it was showing off my legs. I the grabbed the tie and tied it loosely. I looked in the mirror. I looked like 'a girl gone wild'. I smiled at the thought, then decided to make the outfit complete with some knee high white socks and my all trusty combat boots. Oh, yeah. I pulled this off nicely. With my curly red hair, and fierce gold eyes it made me look dangerous. I smiled, then grabbed my bag and went downstairs to find, Lucas. He was the same type of shirt like me, some black slacks, and the same plaid tie, to go with some converse. With his messy black he looked like a troubled kid, but still a goody good. Lucas studied head to toe. He looked at me curious. I put a hand on my hip.

"Got a problem?" I asked. Lucas shook his head.

"No, but it's just... So you." Lucas smiled.

I rolled my eyes at him, then I saw my om come out of the kitchen with some car keys. "What are those?" I asked her.

"These are your new car. I got it for you yesterday!" Mom tossed me the keys. I caught them with ease.

I studied them, then realized that this was my car! Well the car I wanted, anyway. It was a silver 2001 mustang, with black leather seats. I jumped with joy, I attacked my mom with a hug. "Thank you! I love you!" I ran out the door, ready to drive that baby. Your probable asking how can I drive, well my mom taught me. She wanted me to have a license. Just in case. Anyway, I jumped in that car, with Lucas following. and when I started that engine. Oh my angel. It purred. I heard Lucas laugh at my reaction, but I ignored him. I peeled out of the street and started heading toward the academy.

It was about forty-five minutes later, when we were in the school parking lot. Students were everywhere. I looked for the closest parking space to the school, and lucky for I found it. When I parked, I cut the engine off, then kissed the steering wheel.

"I'll miss you, baby!" I petted the shift gear.

Lucas laughed. "Come on, lets go." He pushed open the door, and I followed him.

I closed my door, then locked it. When I looked up I saw everyone staring at us. Why were they staring? I looked at a group of girls with pink backpack and headbands. I felt nausea.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lucas asked. He probably sensed my unease. As my parabatai that was his job.

I nodded my head toward the girls, Lucas looked at them then back at me. "There is nothing scarier, other than my mom, then a girl wearing pink!" I said disgusted.

Lucas bursted out laughing. "Really, Scar? That's what you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid... More afraid of the pink." I said. "I believe it will decrease my beauty."

"Well, how about you get you black-loving butt walking and act like you own the place!" Lucas smiled.

I felt a smile spread on my face. "I can do that."

I walked around my car, Lucas joining me, matching my pace. I felt all their eyes burn in my back, but I didn't care. I kept my head higher than theirs. When me and Lucas got our schedules we found out that we had all classes, but two, together. Art and Science, which was fourth and sixth period. But right now, it was time for English. We walked in to find the class almost filled. Me and Lucas were headed to our seats, when the teacher, Mr. Jenkins stopped us.

"Your the new students?" He asked. Mr. Jenkins was a large man, with chocolate skin and brown eyes.

Me and Lucas nodded.

"Well. Will care to introduce yourself please?" He smiled.

I looked and Lucas, who was looking at me. I sighed, then faced the class, Lucas nudged me. I looked up at him.

"You do it!" He whispered.

"What? You do it?" I yelled/whispered.

"Scarlet!" Lucas glared.

I sighed. "My name is Scarlet Lightwood, and this is my cousin, Lucas Lewis. We are not here to make friends. We just want to get senior year done with and over." I explained. Suddenly a girl with a pink headband raised her hand. "Yes?" I asked.

"Well... Umm... Like are you two models or something?" She was a pretty blonde and she had an annoying voice.

I gave her a cocky smile. "I done modeling once or twice, so has Lucas. But honestly, a model? That's the best you could come up with for me? I've called a Aphrodite hers-!" Lucas elbowed me, I turned to him. "What?"

"You doing it again..." Lucas groaned.

"So? What I say is the truth and you know I never lie." I scowled.

"Yeah, I know that, but you don't have to brag, Scar." Lucas looked at me lazily.

I huffed. "Fine. I'm sorry I was bragging." I put a hand on my hip. "Is that better?"

Lucas gave me a forced smile. "Shut up and sit down."

I didn't even reply. Mr. Jenkins looked a little shocked at how unshy we were.

* * *

Classes passed by quickly, but that was because Lucas was with me. When it got to forth period, I wanted to go home. But I also wanted to see how well this art class was. When I enter the classroom there was paintings everywhere. All different colors decorated the walls. There was only a few students, about ten and all girls. I saw an empty canvas in the front of the room, there was pencils in a box on the side. I finger yearned to draw. So I dropped my backpack, ignored all the girls who tried to talk to me and pick up a pencil. I started to draw. I pictured a lake, with trees surrounding it. It was nighttime and the moon was high up, light up the scene. I drew myself by the lake staring into the lake, with my reflection staring back. My reflection looked in pain, about to cry, like she was trapped. While the girl in the in the reflection was in pain, the girl on the ground had a smile on her face, and white wings spreading out of her back and a sword in her hand. When I was done, I studied my work. It was quiet beautiful scene. I looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that class was almost over.

"It's beautiful..." A deep voice said behind me. I turned around. And there he was. He had black hair, with crystal blue eyes that reflected what ever he looked at. He was taller than me by a foot. I could see muscle peeking out of his black dress shirt. He was hot. I was a little dumbfounded, but I quickly got over it.

I gave him a smile. "I only draw beautiful things."

He laughed. "Then you consider yourself beautiful?"

"Why of course! Its in my blood!" I laughed.

He raised a eyebrow me. "How so?"

"Well, you see my father says that anyone with his blood will no doubt be beautiful!" I smiled.

"And your mother said what to that comment?" He asked.

"She didn't say anything."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she just beat the living crap out of him!" I laughed and he joined my laughter. "I'm Scarlet Lightwood."

"Ah, so your the new student?" He studied me. "I heard from other students that your a wild child."

"Guilty as charged." I shrugged my shoulders. "I am a wild child."

"Well its good to have you in my class, Ms. Wild Child. I'm Mr. Night." He smiled.

I froze in place. He was Ash Night? Seriously? "By the angel." I spoke under my breath.

Ash's eye grew wide. He heard me, and he knew only shadowhunters swore like that. He turned on his heel. "See me after class, Ms. Lightwood."

The bell rang.

He waited for all the students to go, before turning on me. He grabbed my throat and squeezed. Ash's blue eyes burned with hate. "What are you doing here?" He growled.

I kept a calm face on. "If you let me go, I will tell you."

Ash hesitated to let go. "Speak, I'll listen."

I cleared my throat. "The Clave sent me and my cousin to protect you because they believe you have valuable information, so valuable that you are on top of the kill list." I scowled at him.

Ash folded his arms. "Who are you really?"

"Scarlet Lightwood." I answered.

"Your real name!" Ash looked annoyed.

"That is my real name. How about this," I ran my finger threw my hair. "I'll give you a hint. I have angel blood in me."

Ash's eyes grew wide. "Your Jace and Clary's kid?" I nodded. Ash walked to his chair and sat down. "So they best, so that means-"

"Your in deep shiz? Yeah." I folded my arms. "Jeez, I come to a new school just to find out that the person I protecting is dense and hot."

Ash narrowed his eyes at me. "I'm not dense. Let me remind you that I am the teacher-"

I slapped my hand on his desk and glared. "And let me remind you! I am the best shadowhunter alive! And if you want to die, you just have to piss em off."

Ash sat there frozen, then smiled. "So you think I'm hot?"

**So how is it?**

**Jace: I'm going to kill that mother $#%%!**

**Clary: Jace!**

**Scarlet: DAD!**

**Lucas: I'll help you!**

**Scarlet: Lucas!**

**Ash: I really dont want to die... :(**

**Me: Dont worry, you wont. Because I CONTROL THE STORY! MWAHAHA!**

**Everyone: Scary...**

**Comment/Review!**

**WritingLove ;)**


	3. Just a Kiss

**Thank you Izzandra for saying that Ash is sexy! :) dont worry I think so too. I wanna your guys feedback! Anyway here we go!**

**Scarlet POV**

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Ash wore a sly smile on his lips. "Well... Yeah compared to some guys." I was suddenly interested in my hands, and the way my fingers can move.

"Some guys?" Ash got out of his seat and stepped toward me, but I stepped back. "I dont like compared with other guys."I found it difficult to breath now. Ash grabbed my hand while wearing a seductive smile. "It would be like me comparing you with other girls."

I felt a snap in my head. I took my hand back and glared. "It's because I'm not like other girls! I'm one of a kind!"

"Of course you are. You are an extraordinary girl. no your not a girl your a woman." Ash chuckled. Ash stepped closer to me until I was stuck between him and the wall. Ash leaned in and kiss my neck. "You are one of a kind." His breath hit my neck like a heat wave. I shivered. No man made me feel this way. Feel weak kneed. Ash stepped away, and I was able to breath again.

"We would also like you to move into the institute, so we can have a better eye on you." I focused on his eyes. Ash nodded.

"I will have my stuff moved at once." ash went to his desk and started to dial a number. I went to the door, and before I even opened it Ash called, " The first time a saw you I thought you were an angel."

I pushed down the handle and left.

* * *

It was lunchtime. I had to find Lucas, but he already found me.

"So how was art?" He asked.

"Ash Night is my teacher." I said tasteless.

Lucas grabbed my wrist and pulled until I was facing him. "Ash Night is your art teacher?"

I nodded.

"So that why your late?" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

I nodded. "He said he will move in the institute."

"Why?"

"Because I asked him to. To make the job easier." I cleared my throat. Lucas stared into my eyes, searching for something.

"Did something happen?" He looked concerned. "You look a little pale..."

"Nothing happened, nothing worthy telling anyway." I pulled my wrist out of his hold and went to go sit down. Lucas ran to catch up with me.

"Scarlet, what happened?"

"Nothing." I said.

Lucas grabbed my arm, making me stop. "Scarlet I am you parabatai! I know when something happened so stop trying to hide it!" Lucas said angrily.

Why was I not telling Lucas? Am I ashamed? No, I did nothing wrong... But Ash made me feel breathless, he made my heart race. What was this feeling? I didn't know how to explain it... What's happening to me? Why am I reluctant to tell? I sighed then looked into Lucas' eyes. "Nothing happened. I just told him why we were here and what we would like him to do at the moment." Lucas looked like he couldn't trust me on this, but he let go of my arm and sat down at the table I picked.

* * *

The rest of the day went slow. I was walking from sixth period, which is the last period of the day, and I heard a cough behind me. I turned around to find that bunch of girls that i pointed out before school. All of them with pink headbands and bags, there was six of them, three brunette and three blonde. The one in the middle had her blonde hair in a pony, and her uniform was perfect. I guessed she was the leader of this group. I raised an eyebrow at them. "What do you want?" I asked.

The leader smiled a big fake smile. "I'm Jessica, and these are my friend. We would like to talk to you."

Looking at her smiled made my face hurt. "Drop the smile, I know your not here to make friends."

"Your smart," Jessica's smile vanished. "but not smart enough!"

I was a little surprised at her comment. "How so?" I asked.

Jessica snorted, then scowled at me. "Because you would have noticed that I rule this school!" She yelled. "And you walking into my school acting like you own it, really annoys me! And you won't like me annoyed!"

Great I have a drama queen clawing at my throat. I honestly didn't want to come here, I wanted to tell Lucas go do it by himself, but my mom made me. I guess I have father's impatience because I was already thinking of ways to shut her up. Jessica had a annoying snotty voice. I could break her jaw... No but I would be punished by the Clave if I did that. Hmm... Guess that leaves me with my words. I let out a laugh, and Jessica and her followers looked at me shocked.

"You think I'm scared of you?" I smiled.

Jessica looked around nervously, but then glared at me. "You should be! Because I could destroy you!"

I snorted. "You think you can destroy me?" I took a couple of steps toward them, then I gave them an evil smile. "I'll say it again! I'm not scared of you! I'm not scared of a little girl pretending being queen!" I felt my eyes burn with hate. "You think I would be scared when I have seen death himself?" They girls started to step back away from me. "Oh, yeah. That's right! I have seen things that you only can imagine! So why don't you go run to you little fancy cars and leave me alone!" I let acid drip on my words. The girls ran in fear. I heard laughter behind me, and I wiped around to find Ash with a smile spread on his face. My breath caught in my throat, and my anger wash away. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard Jessica's yelling and went to see if she was picking on another freshman, but when I saw it was you I decided to watch. To see what you would do." Ash walked to me until he was standing a few inches away.

"And were you pleased?" I asked.

Ash laughed, and his breath hit my face , it smell so sweet and cool. "I was happy that you didn't punch her face, but I think I would have liked that more."

"Why?"

"Because Jessica has been bothering me ever since I came here, and she is always causing problems. It was about time for someone to show her up." Ash smiled.

"So, how is the moving?" I asked.

Ash ran a hand threw his hair. "Already done..."

I looked in shock. "How?"

Ash raised an eyebrow. "I know a warlock."

I cursed under my breath. "Magnus."

Ash laughed. "How did you know?"

I lazily stared at him. "Magnus is my uncle." Ash looked at me confused. "He married my uncle."

Ash eyes grew wide. "So that's why I first met him he was grabbing my butt?"

I couldn't hold in my laughter. "Maggie did that?" I asked.

"It was quiet awkward... I never want to experience something like that..." Ash looked in pain, while he was looking back at the memory. I laughed so hard that i was grabbing my stomach. "Hey! It's not funny!" Ash said, even thought he himself was having a difficult time holding his laughter.

"I'm sorry!" I said between breaths. I quickly gathered myself, and then smiled at Ash. "Come on, let go to the institute."

"I'll follow behind with my motorcycle."

* * *

During the drive home Lucas was asking me what happened, so I told him.

"I thought you would punch her face in..." Lucas said in surprise.

"That's what Ash said, too." I laughed.

Lucas was quiet for a few minutes then said, "You like Ash, don't you?"

I jerked my hand to the left and almost caused a car crash, but thankfully I quickly got back into my lane. "What would make-"

"Scarlet," Lucas to on his I-am-smarter-than-you-think voice. "I saw your eyes light up when you mention him."

I slumped in my seat a little. "I don't know, maybe?"

"Oh, by the angle, Scarlet!" Lucas yelled. "How could you not know?"

"Oh. look we're home!" I parked the mustang and quickly climbed out.

Lucas climbed out of the car and yelled, "We're not done talking about this, Scarlet!"

I was going to run inside, but I certain motorcycle decide to be in my way. Ash took off his helmet.

"Not done talking about what?" He asked.

"Nothing!" I said quickly.

Ash studied me, and I knew I was blushing. "Did he confess his love for you?"

My and Lucas mouths dropped in shock. Lucas confessing his love for me? Impossible! He was like an older brother to me! I looked behind me and Lucas was deep red.

"Oh... You confessed to him?" Ash smiled.

My mind was blown. How could he say that? Fine, just have to prove him wrong! I grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him right on the lips. Ash's lips were soft and warm. He hesitate to kiss me back ,but finally decided to. He smelled so good, like vanilla. His lips tasted like apples. I felt like I was in a fairy tale and Ash was my prince charming that finally kissed me, confirming his love for me. This kiss took my breath away. Ash licked the bottom of my lips, wanting more, and that's when I decided to pull away. I was huffing, out of breath and apparently so was Ash. "If I confessed to Lucas I couldn't have done that. Lucas is like my brother." I scowled.

Ash climbed off his bike and parked it then came to stand in front of me, he was smiling. "Well, that was an effective way to prove me wrong." He laughed.

"Don't get your hopes up! It was just a kiss." I smiled.

I pushed past him, not looking back. I didn't even look back to see Lucas' reaction. I opened the door into the institute, and once I was in... I ran to my room.

I slammed the door and jumped on my bed. My heart was racing. It was just a kiss! But, why was it different with Ash? No other guy made me feel like I was in a whole different world, no one took my breath away. Why? My eyes grew wide with realization. By the angel! Lucas was right! I liked Ash. But I have only known him for a few hours! Was this how mom and dad felt when they first met each other? But, it was just a kiss...

**So how was it? Wasnt Ash sexy?**

**Jace: Must kill... :|**

**Clary: I feel sorry for Lucas, having to watch that.**

**Lucas: Thanks Aunt Clary...**

**Scarlet: So was that how you and dad felt when you first met each other?**

**Clary and Jace: Yes**

**Ash: Wow, and please dont kill me...**

**Me: HAHA!**

**Review/Comment (I'll give you a shirtless Ash!)**

**WritningLove**


	4. Unconfessed Love

**Alright guys, I want more feedback on my stories! And to answer an review; Ash is 25 years old, and he is a shadowhunter... If you have other questions just review this chapter and I will post the answers on my profile! Well lets get started!**

**Scarlet POV  
**

I changed from my school uniform to some shorts and a white tank. I was about to fall asleep, but apparently the person at my door, knocking, thought otherwise. I groaned as I walked to the door. I pulled it open with a scowl ready on my face. "What?" I growled.

"Oh, nothing... Just wanted to ask you something." It was Ash... He had blue pajama bottoms, and nothing else. Yep, he was shirtless and he looked good shirtless. I felt my chest squeeze, and loose the ability to breath.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"Wanted to see you would come with me for a few minutes..." Ash grinned at me, and he had perfect teeth. "Is that alright? Or do you want to go to sleep?"

I looked back to my comfortable bed, and sighed. "Fine, lets go, but only because I dont want to hear about it in the morning, when I have cranky."

Ash laughed, then reached behind me and closed the door, which left me stuck between him and the door. "Lead the way, Ash." Ash looked at me with curious eyes. "What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, but... That's the first time you called me Ash." He just kept on staring at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Would you prefer 'Mr. Night?'" I asked. Ash let out a laughed.

"By the Angel, no!" He laughed. "That would be very disturbing. Knowing, that you kissed me."

I felt my face heat up. Ash laughed, then took my hand and dragging me after him. We kept walking down the hallway until we came to a door. It was just like the other doors, but I guess this was his bedroom's door. Ash place his hand on the handle and gave it a twist. His room was amazing. There was so many paintings and books everywhere. So many colors, so many stories. Ash pulled me into the room, then closed the door behind me.

"Why did you bring me to your room?" I took back my hand.

Ash turned around to look at me. "As you can see I'm sort of a... Book nerd."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Do you need answer to everything?" Ash raised an eyebrow. "Fine, I brought you here because I wanted to read to you."

"Why?"

"Heavens, women!" Ash laughed. "I'm a teacher! Let me teach!"

I looked around the room. There was a lot of books. There was; Romeo and Juliet, The Odyssey, Count of Monte Crisco, Tale of Two Cities. Everyone of them an amazing story. But one book caught me eye. I picked up and showed it to Ash.

"That one?" He asked. I nodded. "Fine, come on."

Ash walked over to his bed and fix the pillow against the head board, Ash sat there, then patted between his legs. I laughed the walked over and sat where he wanted me to sit. He was so warm, and I felt his abs up against me back, it was comfortable. Ash grabbed the book out of my hand, and studied it for a moment. "What? Something wrong with my choice?" I asked.

"No. It's just 'The Time Traveler's Wife' is kind of a sad book..." Ash said.

"Just read the book." I laughed.

"Fine," He cleared his throat. "'Clare: It's hard being left behind. I wait for Henry, not knowing where he is, wondering if he's okay. It's hard to be the one who stays.'" Ash's voice was soothing and making me sleepy. He read few pages, until I fell asleep. I don't really remembering falling asleep. But, when I did wake up, it was five in the morning and Ash had his arms around me, hugging me close to his body. His head was buried in the crook of my neck. He was in a deep sleep. I started to get up, but Ash just pulled me closer to him.

"Where are you going?" Ash whispered in my ear, which sent shivers down my spine.

"I have to get ready for school."

Ash squeezed me closer to him, squeezed me until it hurt a little. "Not for another hour..." Ash kissed my neck. "Stay here with me, please."

"Why?" I whispered. "Why do you want me to stay? Why are you doing these thing? Tell me why!"

"Because!" Ash yelled, but then softened his voice. "Because I want to hold onto you as much I can."

"What?" I was shocked by what he was saying.

"Now who is the dense one?" Ash grabbed my chin and turned it until I was looking up at him. He leaned in and brushed his lips against mine. "I love you, Scarlet." Then he kissed me. His kiss was filed with so much love and passion. I felt his need to hold on, to keep him close. I returned the kiss with my own passion, but I broke it off. "How can you love me? We only known each other for a day!" I whispered.

Ash kissed my ear. "Haven't you heard of love at first sight?" He whispered. I nodded. "When I first saw you in my classroom, drawing, I knew. I knew I wanted and needed you." Ash sounded like he was about to cry. "Stay with me... Just for a little more."

I was speechless. I didnt know what to say. I placed my arms over his and squeezed. "Just for a few more minutes."

"Thank you." Ash kissed my neck, then we sat there in silence. Enjoying each other.

**Lucas POV**

It was five i the morning and I couldn't fall did Scarlet have to kiss him? Why? What kind of sick is God playing on me? Like I don't already that Scarlet would never think of me more than a brother! But, no she had to shove it in my face! I have been hiding that I love her ever since we were seven. But all of a sudden this Ash guy comes and say the one thing I have been hiding! And Scarlet _likes _that guy! I dove onto my bed, and thought about the day I fell in love with her.

_Flashback  
_

_We were playing at the playground. We always liked to go tot hat playground, even after dark. We were laying on the grass staring at the stars. We were having a great time up until he heard a demon._

_"What are you two being here alone?" It spoke with a graveling voice. _

_Scarlet and I stood up quickly and saw that the demon was a very large lizard. I bursted out laughing. "Your a demon?" I was expecting Scarlet to start laughing with me, but she just kept glaring at the demon._

_"Watch kid." He growled. "Your friend has the right idea... Being quiet!" _

_The demon lunged at me, with his mouth open and ready to bite. I covered my face, trying to protect myself. I thought it worked because I didn't feel any biting. When I put down my arms, I saw Scarlet in front of me. She wasn't screaming out of pain or anything, I thought she was fine, but then I saw the demon biting her shoulder. "Scarlet!" I screamed._

_Scarlet looked back at me and smiled. She actually smiled! In this type of situation! "Are you alright, Lucas?" She asked._

_"Yes-no- Scarlet!"_

_"What?" She asked._

_"The demon!" I pointed to the demon still biting her shoulder._

_"Oh." Scarlet glared at it. "Don't ever touch my friends, ever again! Die" _

_The demon burst into flames. I dont know how, dont know why, but it did. Scarlet went to her knees. "Scarlet!" I caught her before she could fall. _

_"Ugh... That took up all of my energy..." Scarlet moaned. _

_I looked at her shoulder, and it was bleeding quiet a lot. "You idiot! Why did you do that? You could have gotten killed!"_

_Scarlet looked up and smiled. "I rather die, then see my loved ones die." I looked at her in shock. "Lucas, don't cry... I wanted to do that."_

_Crying? I touched my face and I was crying, I wiped them away and picked Scarlet up and ran to back home._

_End of Flashback_

Yeah, it might be a crazy way to fall in love, but I fell in love the way she would throw herself into danger without a second thought. She was amazing, and brave. And I loved her for it... I sighed, then decidedto go wake up Scarlet. I walked and walked until I came up to the all so familiar door. I knocked.

"Scar? I'm coming it!" I opened the door, to find no one. Was she already wake? Maybe, I decided to go downstairs and make breakfast. As I walked down the hallway, I heard Scarlet's voice from one of them.

"-Stay with me... Just for a little more." That was Ash's voice.

The was silence for a few seconds until I heard voice call out like a bell, "Just for a few more minutes."

"Thank you."

They slept together? I wanted to barge in that room and drag Scarlet out, then go back in and beat the living crap out of Ash. But, decided against it. So I did this; I twisted the handle and saw Ash and Scarlet cuddling. I gave them a plain look. Scarlet looked up in surprise, but did no movement to explain. "Breakfast will be ready, soon. So finish up." I the would taste like vomit coming out of my mouth.

Scarlet nodded, then I closed the door and walked to the kitchen. I placed a hand over my heart, trying to making it stop from being torn to pieces. But quickly got over it, and started to make breakfast.

**Scarlet POV**

****I looked up at Ash. "Come on, let's go get breakfast."

Ash smiled down at me. "Alright, but I don't think your friend likes me very much."

I sighed. "He doesnt like any guy I'm with."

"Why?"

"I sort been lying to myself..." I explained.

"I dont see the connection. Please explain to me." Ash kissed my neck.

"I have been telling myself that Lucas isn't in love with me." I groaned. Ash's head snapped up.

"So wait, if you knew... Then why did you kiss me?" Ash asked.

"Trying to convince myself. Trying to prove that Lucas doesnt love me..." I sank into Ash. "Am I a bad person for doing so?"

Ash laughed, then pulled me closer. "I don't think so. You think of Lucas as a brother, you dont want him to feel that sort of way about you."

I sighed, then looked at Ash and kissed his cheek. "Let's go get breakfast..." And climbed out of bed, with Ash close behind me. When we got to the hallway, he tangled our hands together.

"Seem you've didn't need him to confess his love to you!" He grinned.

I nodded. "But dont tell him that I know... He needs to tell me himself."

Ash tugged me to his chest. Then he grabbed my chin, and smiled. "You really are a good person." He leaned down and lightly kissed me, then started to walk again.

I'm a good person?

**So how do you like it? I promised a shirtless Ash, and I gave you one!**

**Clary: So cute...**

**Jace: Clary do not encourage the fans!**

**Lucas: Yeah, come on! i want some action!**

**Ash: Touch Scarlet I will kill you.**

**Scarlet: Ash, calm down... WrtingLove! Help!**

**Me: Sorry, But it's in Ash's character...**

**Review/Comment **

**WritingLove**


	5. Scared and Afraid

**Alright! Writing some more! Anyway here we go!**

**Scarlet**** POV**

It was Friday, in the afternoon. I was wearing some lime green sweat pant and a white tank with some tennis shoes. I in the gym, punching the sand bag. I was there for about thirty minutes now. The punching sung back from every hit, I was letting all my anger out on the punching bag. I finally got pissed off and high kick it, which sent it across the room, I wiped the sweat off my forehead, then started panting for air. I spending felt a pair of familiar arms wrapped around my waist.

"Oh, is it that even when your sweating, you smell so good?" Ash kissed my neck.

"Isn't that a good thing?" I laughed, then turned my body so I was facing Ash. "Came to help me practice?"

Ash's eyebrow's rose, "If that includes trying to see how flexible you can be in small place, then yes."

I playfully slapped his chest, and he faked being in pain. "Drama Queen!" I pushed off him, and walked to the punching bag and picked it up with one hand.

"You know that hurts, just a little." Ash smiled. I rolled my eyes at him. "Anyway, I was wondering if me and you could go to, Pandemonium?"

I turned around to look at Ash, and raises an eyebrow. "You want to go on a date?" I asked.

"Yes" Ash nodded.

I put the punching bag on my shoulder and thought about it. "Well. Lucas wanted to go kill something today..." I sighed. "I'll tell Lucas that we have a change of plans." Ash started to do a happy dance. "But!" Ash stopped in mid happy dance. "You owe Lucas one, because he always looks forward to hunting together."

"I owe him one, got it!" Ash nodded.

I walked over and set the punching bag back up, then I was attacked by Ash. I hit the floor with a THUMP! I started to laugh when Ash started his my neck and shoulders. It left warm tingles, like needles, all up my neck and shoulder. Ash reached my chin, then landed hi lips on mine. This kiss was fun, and playful. Ash licked my bottom lip, wanting to access, and I granted it. His tongue invaded my mouth, exploring every where. He tasted of chocolate cake, I pulled back a little to get some air in my lungs. I moaned, then Ash bit my tongue. I sucked in air out of pain, Ash laughed. Oh, he wanted to play dirty did he? Fine, two can play at that game. I started to kiss him harder, with more pressure, and when I was going to pull away I but down on his bottom lip. Ash groaned, and I bit harder. Finally, Ash got his bottom lip out of my mouth, and when he found out I drew blood he looked at me with shock, I smiled wickedly.

"So that's how it is, eh?" Ash raised an eyebrow. And before I could answer, his hands went up my tank, his thumbs barely touching my boobs. Then he started to massage, I gasped, stunned at myself for enjoying it. "Revenge is a witch isn't it?"

"Ahem!"

Me and Ash stopped and looked to where the noise cam from. It was Lucas looking quite uncomfortable. and mad. "Are you two going to be snogging on another all day or are we going to hunt some demons?"

Me and Ash looked at each other, Ash gave me a look that said, _You tell him! _

I pushed Ash off, and to my feet, with Ash following. I walked toward to the exit, then turned to Ash and gave him a mischievous look. "You played with my boobs. You tell him!" And I left the room with Ash in complete shock, and Lucas furious.

I walked to the study, to find my siblings in there.

"Scar!" They attacked my legs, trying to pull me down to the floor. They were filled with laughter and smiles. I laughed along with them.

"Alright, alright! You win!" I went to the floor. Henry sat on my stomach, Mark was laying his head on my left arm, and Angel did the same with my right. "So, what are you three doing?"

Henry started to bounce up and down on my stomach. "We want to play with Scarlet!" Henry announced, and the other two agreed.

I shook my head. "Sorry, I have to get ready for something."

"What's that?" Asked Angel.

I turned my head to her. "I have a play date with Ash."

"No! Scarlet, play with us!" Angel protested. I leaned in and kissed Angel's forehead.

"Sorry, baby girl, but Ash asked me first." I sadly smiled at her. Henry started to bounce harder on me, which was starting to hurt. "Ouch! Henry! That's hurting me!"

"Scarlet play with us! Play with us!" Henry yelled.

I thought of the only thing I could do at the moment. I sucked in a deep breath and screamed, "DAD!" Everything in the house went silent, then my father burst through the door ready for danger, then looked at my situation and laughed. "Now I know how mom feels..." I mumbled, which made my dad laugh harder. He eventually stopped the coughed. "All right you three, leave you sister alone. Plus I need to talk with her anyway."

They slowly get off and left the room, but Angel stopped in front of my dad, holding her arms open. My dad laughed then picked her and and kissed her forehead. "Go play in your room, baby girl. I'll be in there in a minute." Angel's face broke into a grin, and when my dad set her down, she ran as fast as her little three-year-old legs let her. Dad walked over and helped me up.

"So, about Ash..." Dad darted his be-careful speech.

"I know, Dad. Be careful, he is a man, a man that has manly needs." I recited. "And I have to be careful. Yes, Dad, I know!" I smiled at my worried father.

My dad wrapped his arms around me and sighed. "I know, you know, sweet heart." He squeezed. "I'm just not ready for you to grow up!"

I laughed, then hugged my father back. "I know you're not, but it was going to happen no mater what." I released dad, and took a step back. "I have to get ready for my date!" And I ran off to take a shower.

* * *

I walked out the shower and was it by the cool air. I quickly wrapped a towel around me. I opened the door to my bedroom and admittedly went to my closet. My closet was mostly black, with a occasionally different colored shirt, jeans, blouse, dress and shoes. I was looking around trying to find something to wear. Something caught my eye. It was a blue dress. I grabbed it, with a strapless bra, and underwear. Once I had the dress I check myself in the mirror. It went mid thigh, it was very snug. It had a black lace covering over it, it was a beautiful dress. And it made my hair and eyes pop. I went back to my closet to choose some shoes. I settled on four inch black platforms. I looked into the mirror. Yep, the shoes completed the look. I didn't do anything to my hair, because it was already so much curly, and i hated it straight. I walked downstairs into the kitchen, to find Lucas.

"Hey! How do I look?" I asked. Lucas turned around and stopped. He stared at me with amazement. "Well, you silence answered my question."

"D-date with Ash?" Lucas cleared his throat.

"Yes." I smiled, and at that same moment I felt his arms snake around my waist. "Speak of the devil."

Ash spinned me around, and looked at me. "I prefer to be called; Ruler of all evil! But I will answer to devil." Ash smirked.

I laughed, then stepped out of his embrace and studied his outfit. He was wearing black slacks, with a white collared shirt, with some black shoes. He wore no tie, but his shirt was tucked in. He looked very handsome. "You very handsome!" I hooked my arms in his, then grabbed my mustang keys and lead him outside. "Do you want to drive or do I?" I asked.

"I'm driving." Ash snatched the keys, then got in the driver seat.

* * *

We had to park three blocks away from the club because it was so packed. When we got in the line, everyone was pressed closer together, so I was mushed against Ash's chest. Not like he would complain. When we came to the bouncer his eyes started to undress me.

"Any weapons?" He asked me.

I looked at my snug dress. "Does it look like I could possibly have weapons on me?" I asked.

"Well, just to be safe," The bouncer stepped towards me and smiled. "I'll have to pat you down."

He stepped closer to me, but Ash was suddenly in front of me. "Touch her and I will make sure you won't touch a women again!" He growled.

The bouncer crossed his arms. "If you want to get in, then I have pat her down." The bouncer smiled.

I grabbed Ash's shoulder. "It's fine." I stepped in front of him and raised my arms. The bouncer smiled wider, then patted boobs and down.

"You clean, go on in." He smirked.

Before I went in, I gave him a glare. "Ever do that again... I will make sure you won't see daylight again!" I whispered so only he could hear. The bouncer took a step back. I walked in to the club and looked like normal. With lights, glitter, bodies dancing, bartenders showing off their moves. I took Ash's hand and lead him to the dance floor. I started to dance. Moving my hips and arms. I danced for at least an hour.

"I'm going to get a drink!" I yelled over the music.

"Alright, I'll be waiting!" Ash drew me close and kissed my cheek.

I walked over to the bar. I leaned on on the bar and looked at the bartender. "What can I get you?" He asked me.

I smiled. "Give me some tequila shots."

The bartender gave me a questionable look. "Are you sure?"

"Would you rather give me something stronger? Because i think I can handle it." I laughed.

The bartender and got me the shots. I took one knocked it back, then hit against the table. "Another please?"

"This one is on me!" Someone said beside me. I turned my head. He was tall, about an inch shorter than Ash. And he had white hair, with blue eyes, He was very handsome. I smiled.

"Thanks."

"So are you here alone?" He asked.

I drank down my second shot. "No."

"Who are you here with? You friend?" This guy seemed hopeful.

"I'm here with my boyfriend."

His smile vanished. "Oh, I'm Micheal Verlac by the way."

My eyes widened. My mind raced, I tried to remain calm, but it was too late. Micheal saw my reaction.

"Oh, so your a shadowhunter?" Micheal smiled, then he grabbed my arm and was leading me to a closet. He tossed me to the ground, then locked the door. Micheal crouched to the floor. "So who are you parents?"

I swallowed. "Jace and Clary."

Micheal eyebrows shot up."Well, that explains the eyes and hair..."

I was scared. I heard the stories from my my parents about what his father did. And I can only assume that he is the same. As fast as lightning Micheal had my body pressed against his. His were exploring everywhere, then his lips came down on mine. I didn't like the kiss, it felt like a endless abyss, that I had no chance of getting out of. I bite down on his lip, I bite down so hard that he started bleeding.

"Didn't know you like to bite." Micheal wipe away the blood.

"Sorry, did I forget to mention that?" I smirked.

"No you didn't, but no matter because I bite harder!" Micheal threw at a shelf. I held in my scream. "Playing tough? Well, no that makes me want to hurt you more!"

He took out a black knife, then unzipped my dress, which left my back exposed to the cold air. That's when I started to feel it. Him carving into my back. I tried to keep my screams in, but it was to much. It was sucking my whole soul, I felt like I was dying. The knife burned my skin. I screamed for the first time...

Then there was a someone at the door, panting. "Scarlet!" It was Ash.

"Ash..." I whispered.

Micheal got off me and looked at Ash. "Your the man who my father wants dead..." Micheal studied him. "Might as well as kill you now!"

Micheal lunged at him, but Ash dodged him with ease. Micheal landed on his feet, then turned and attacked again. I couldn't let Ash die. He was me assignment. I ignored the pain, and stood up. I couldn't fight like this, I called up my heavenly fire in me. I felt it surround me with warmth. All the pain was washed away and I was filled with strength. All my wounds, were healing and scaring. I looked at the both of them and saw that Micheal was about to stab Ash. I ran to him, and caught the knife before it could touch him. Micheal looked at me with shock.

"How is this possible?" He asked me.

I smiled. "Guess God loves me!" I pulled the knife from his grasps, then turned it on him. I stabbed him in the stomach.

Micheal stepped back in shock, then looked at his wound and smiled. "I finally found a worthy enemy." Micheal started to disappear in thin air. "I'll be back, and we will have a rematch!"

Then he was gone, and my knees gave out. Ash caught me by the waist and held me to his chest.

"It's alright... I'm here." Ash whispered in my ear.

I clutched to him with all my might, then that's when the pain started again. I arched my back and let out a scream. Ash looked at me with worry. "Ash... Call Magnus... He can get us out of this!" I coughed.

Ash digged out his cell and dialed his number.

"Ash?"

"What?" He asked panicked.

"What did he carve on my back?" I asked.

Ash waited for a second then answered, "A rose."

"A rose? That bloody cockroach!" I coughed. I wanted to kill him, but I was scared of Micheal also.

"Magnus? We sort of have a problem..."

* * *

I was on Magnus' couch, being cradled by Ash, while Magnus was healing me.

"There is nothing to heal, so I don't see why I am doing this!" Magnus complained.

"It's because even though the wound heals, the pain is still there and that itself has to be heal." Ash explained.

"Ash?" I asked.

"Yes?" Ash smoothed my hair.

I buried my head into his chest, and started crying. "I was so scared! So afraid!" I cried into his shirt. "He scares me Ash!"

"I know, baby." Ash kissed my hair. "But, he choose you to be his new enemy. You have to face him someday..."

"Ash?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" Ash answered.

"I love you..." I cried.

"I know."

**Sorry for not getting the chapter in sooner! But here it is!**

**Clary: My poor baby!**

**Jace: I'm going to kill that dude!**

**Lucas: I am right behind you!**

**Scarlet: I cant believe he carve a rose on my back with a bloody knife!**

**Ash: Neither can I...**

**Me: sorry... It was going to be a butterfly at first!**

**Everyone: Not helping!**

**Me: Sorry...**

**Review/ Comment! I enjoy seeing your guys thoughts about my story!**

**WritinLove**


	6. Im Fine, But Your Not

**Yes, Micheal is Scarlet's cousin... Weird, but its better than brother and sister! Anyway, you know I own my characters, and the plot, but another than that Cassandra owns it!**

**Scarlet POV  
**

_It was dark... Dark and cold. There was no warmth, it was a endless abyss, no start and no end... And yet I find myself running, running with all my might. I was scared, I was afraid. I was running away from someone, trying to get away from them, but who? Who has gotten me this scared? A hand wrapped around my waist and turned me around, and there was a evil smile with blue eyes to go with it. Micheal... _

I woke up crying. I clenched the sheets of my bed, I was covered with sweat. It was dark and cold like my dream. I was scared, I had to get away, but my body wouldn't move. It couldn't. My body was riddled of fear. I started shaking. Then I was surrounded by warmth. There was strong arms around my waist, pulling me close to their chest. Ash...

"It's alright, I'm right here..." He kissed my shoulder.

I was able to breath. My shaking stopped, and my crying settled. "I'm sorry... You had to see me like this, I'm not like this at all..." I explained.

Ash nuzzled my neck. "You're scared. It's normal."

"But it's not normal for me!" I yelled. "I'm not used to being scared! It'd not natural for me!"

Ash cradled me for a few minutes, until he said, "I know it's not normal for you, but I will always be here for you, so it's okay..."

I sighed. He was right. I might be afraid, but he was here for me. Ash was my pillar when the my roof was falling apart. I smiled. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Plus I really don't mind, because this time I didn't have to lure you into bed, you asked yourself!" Ash nibbled on my ear. I let out a little laugh/moan.

"Think you going to get lucky?" I smirked.

"What does a guy, and a very sexy guy I might add, have to do to get some action?" He asked.

"How did we get on the subject of sex?" I laughed.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about sex, I was talking about a very hot make out session with yours truly!" Ash squeezed me tighter. "But, now that you mention the subject!"

Ash flipped me so I was on the bed, while he was pressed against me. Ash snaked his arms around me, while mine went under his shirt, exploring all of him. He kissed me hard, and full with hunger. Ash licked the bottom of my lip wanting permission, and I gave it to him. His tongue was playing with mine, making me moan. I arched my back, while his hands went under my tank top, eventually taking the whole thing off. I took the chance to get air, then his shirt was on the cold floor. Ash was so warm, and had little scars from past runes. Ash's hands playing with my shorts. And then they where off. Ash started to kiss down my neck, which made my moan with pleasure. I wrapped my legs around Ash's waist, the Ash did a swift movement, to where he was sitting and I was on his lap, Ash continued to kiss my neck, then to my ear, my jaw, then finally to my lips. I kissed him with passion and love. Ash's hands move up on my body, to where they were touching my scar. Ash pulled away, and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Ash?" I wrapped my arms around him. "Are you alright?"

"I want it gone!" Ash growled.

"The scar?"

"Yes! I want it off you body! I want to rewind time so you wouldn't have to go through that!" He said against my skin.

I pressed Ash closer to me. "I know. I know, baby..."

"Scarlet?" Ash asked.

"Yes?"

"Don't ever die, because if you did..." Ash was silent for a minute. "I wouldn't be able to go on..."

I took Ash's face in my hands and studied his crystal blue eyes. I loved Ash's eyes. The seem to never tell a lie, and I loved that. I lightly kissed him. "I wouldn't be able to live without you, either..." I kissed his eyes. "Now let's go to bed."

Ash cracked a smile. "Couldn't we just start where we left off?"

"Your the one who stopped!" I slapped his chest.

"Fine, lets sleep." Ash put me back down on the bed, then wrapped his arms around my stomach.

"I love you..." I whispered.

"I know." Ash answered back.

* * *

Lucas gives me a hard workout, but my father, he puts Lucas to shame. My dad makes me push harder, he only gives me one minute breaks in between. See Lucas goes soft on me, giving me breaks until he thought I was fine, my dad says, "I will not baby you because when you out there in the world, you will only have a few seconds to catch your breath, then your on your feet again" Dad makes me run miles a day without stopping, we had endless fights that end up with both of us on the floor about to pass out. My father never trained Lucas this hard, the reason why is because of the heavenly fire in me. Which makes me be faster, stronger than all the other shadowhunters, so I have to be trained harder than all the other shadowhunters. But, my father did drag me out of bed today for training today. I was surprised. I walked all over the house trying to find my dad. I walked into the kitchen and saw mom making breakfast.

"Looking for someone?" My mother smiled.

"Umm... Where is dad?" I asked.

My mom sighed then looked at me. "Scarlet..."

"Mom?" I looked at her confused.

"Your dad is worried, scared." Mom walked over to me and placed her hands on my shoulders. "You know what happened with me and Jace. He just doesn't want anything bad happen to you."

I smiled. "I know mom, now where is dad?"

My mom put her hands down to her side and went back to breakfast. "He's in the weapons room."

"Thanks" And I took off to the weapons room.

I knocked on the door, and saw my dad was sitting down, with his head in his hands. "Hey, are you alright?" I asked.

My dad looked up at me and he looked weary. "I'm sorry sweet heart. I'm just a little tired."

I walked over to him and took his hand. "I'm fine dad-"

"I know, baby." Dad smiled at me. "Your strong."

"I am your daughter, it sort of comes with the blood." I smiled.

"Yes, and so does the good looks." Dad laughed.

"Hey, you have to admit. You and mom caused perfection when you had me." I laughed.

Dad joined my laughter and patted my hand. "I'm just scared of what happens next."

I smiled down at my father. "So am I. Now, I am ordering you to go to your wife and help her with breakfast!"

Dad smiled, then stood up and hugged me. He kissed my hair, then stepped back and studied me. "You stay strong." Then he left the room.

I sat down on the stool, and I sat there for a few minutes or so.

"You not fine." I heard a voice in the room and saw Lucas.

"What?" I asked.

"Your not fine!" Lucas yelled. "You are not fine! You father is not fine! Your mother is not fine! I'm not fine! We are all not fine with this! What happened to you was not fine! And it's all his fault! It's all A-" Lucas stopped.

"All who's fault, Lucas?" I asked. Lucas looked down at his feet, not wanting to look at me. "Who's fault is it, Lucas! Tell me! Because I would love to know!" He kept silent. "Who!"

"Ash!" Lucas was staring me straight into the eyes.

"How is it Ash's fault?" I asked him.

"Because-" Lucas was steaming. "Because-"

"Because what, Lucas?" I glared.

"Because he was there and he let this happen!" Lucas yelled. "He was there and he got to you too late! Micheal already had hurt you."

I studied Lucas in amazement."You blaming this all on Ash..."

"Yes!" Lucas growled.

"Your blaming him?" I stood up, yelling in Lucas' face. "If Ash was a minute late, Micheal could have killed me! Ash was there with me throughout all the pain! Through my tears!" I felt my eyes burn with anger, and they were set on Lucas. "I am fine! It happened, Lucas! Nothing you, me, dad or Ash could have done something! So you don't get to blame Ash! You don't get to because it wasn't his fault! It was no one's, but mine!" I screamed.

Lucas stared at me, he was quiet until he said, "Why?"

"What?" I asked.

"Why did you choose him, when I have been here for everything? Why choose him?" Lucas said threw clench teeth.

I looked at Lucas for a moment, then took a breath. "Because he takes me breath away. Because I am not just another girl with a amazing body. NO, he sees me, he understands me. And I fell in love with him the minute I saw him." I explained.

Lucas looked away from me. "So all the history we have is no never mind to you?"

"Lucas... I cherish all the memories we have, but I think of you only as a brother..." I sighed. I saw tears in Lucas' eyes. I put a hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry Lucas."  
A tear escaped from his eyes, then I wrapped my arms around his neck. Lucas took a few seconds to hug me back. He buried his face in my neck and silently cried. "I'm sorry..." We stood there for a few moments.

"How long did you know I was in love with you?" Lucas asked.

I was hesitant to answer, then I sighed. "When we were fighting those vampire, you got a lot of broken ribs, so we got you on pain medication. You were on cloud nine. You were saying a lot of things. But I was always by your side, and when mom left and it was just me and you. You told me you have loved me, since we were seven, but that's when you confirmed my suspicions. I suspected ever since we were ten..." I released myself from the hug and looked at him. "Lucas?"

Lucas looked frozen, unable to move, then he looked at me. "You should probable go get Ash... Breakfast is probable ready..."

I nodded, then walked out the door.

* * *

Ash was still asleep on my bed, with his shirt off. I walked over and kissed his cheek. He stirred, then opened his eyes only a little to look at me.

"Hey, time to get up..." I smiled.

Ash got up on his elbows and cupped my face. "What's wrong?" Tears appeared and one trickled down my face. Ash wiped it away from his thumb. "You have to tell me what's wrong, luv. In order for me to help you."

"How do you know something's wrong?" I asked.

Ash smiled sadly. "Because I just do..."

I buried my face in Ash's shoulder. "Me and Lucas will never be the same!"

"Shh... You two will be just fine." Ash kissed my hair.

How is it that Ash is always here? Ready for my tears? I stood up and wiped them away, then threw a shirt at Ash. "Come on, breakfast is ready."

Ash smiled and chased after me.

**So how is it? I really do like your guys feedback!**

**Clary: Wow, getting steamy aren't we?**

**Lucas: I can't watch!  
**

**Scarlet: Sorry... It Ash's fault!  
**

**Ash: Excuse me wanting to show my sexiness to my girlfriend!  
**

**Jace: I will kill you if you ever touch MY Scarlet Ag-  
**

**Me: Sorry, Jace, But i control what they do... Not you, well not at the moment anyway.  
**

**Review/Comment! This time I'll give you shirtless Lucas and Ash! (At different time obviously!)  
**

**WritingLove  
**


	7. Unworried Sleep

**Hey guys! I know its been awhile since I wrote... I have been really busy! Anyway! I want to hear your guys feedback! And your ideas you want to happen with Ash and Scarlet! The Original Mortal Instruments characters belong to Cassandra Clare, but the plot is mine and the other characters!**

**Scarlet POV  
**

I woke up with Ash's head on my chest, and him sounding asleep. I laughed to myself. Ash looked at peace and comfortable. I moved his black hair out of his face, so I could see his handsome face better. I then started to rub my hands up and down on his back.

"Ash..." I whispered into his ear. "You have to get up. We have to get ready for school."

I heard Ash groan and squeezed me tighter. He buried his head in my chest.

I laughed, then I started to comb through his hair with my fingers. "Come on, Ash."

"I don't want to!" Ash said against my skin.

"Your acting like a child." I sighed. "Now, get up."

Ash shook his head. "Let's skip today."

Skipping school sounded good, but my mom would kill me if I did. I lifted Ash's head so he had to look at me. "Will you let me get ready, if I let you shower with me?" I kissed his lips lightly.

I felt Ash's body stiffen. Then he jumped off the bed, taking me with him. He dragged me into the bathroom, and locked it behind me. He quickly put his hands under my shirt and lifted above my head. Ash grabbed my waist, bringing me to his chest. His lips came down on mine, kissing my passionately. Ash unbuttoned my short, and they hit the floor. My hands went under his own shirt and peeled off him. We got in the shower and turned it on. Ash continued to kiss me, when the warm water hit our skin. I finally needed to breath, and I pushed away enough I could.

"Down, tiger." I said breathless.

Ash laughed and gave me a beautiful smile. "Your the one who suggested we shower together."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Technically we aren't. Since I still have my bra and undies, and you still have your pants on."

Ash kissed my forehead. "Ah, but the shower is better this way. Is it not?"

I thought about it for a moment. Then I smiled my best smile at him. "I agree."

Ash laughed. "Now, how about I shampoo and condition your hair, luv."

Ash turned me around and grabbed the shampoo. After he was done with my hair, I made him sit down in the shower, so I could do his. I ran my fingers through his amazing black hair. After I was done we got out. I took off my wet clothes, then I felt a towel and some arms, that were very familiar, wrap around me. Ash turned me around and pressed me against him. I rested my head against his chest, then I saw he also had a towel wrapped around him.

"Hmm..." Ash sighed. "I have only dreamed of holding a women like this, and only with a towel in between us."

I playfully hit him, then Walked out of the bathroom. "Well, your dream women has to change into her uniform, while you change into something a teacher would wear." I smiled sweetly at him.

"Don't remind me." Ash groaned.

I laughed, then started to get dressed.

* * *

Once I had my usual attire, I went to Ash's room.

He was just buttoning up his white collared shirt. When Ash turned and saw me, he smiled. "Care to help me?"

I laughed and walked over and buttoned up the rest of his shirt. I then grabbed a tie, and wrapped it around his neck. Once, I finished with the tie I went one my tippy toes and playfully kissed him. "Continue with this behavior and some people might think we are married!"

Ash wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me close. "What if I want them to think that?"

"And why would you want that?" I asked him.

"Because, then the other suitors know to back off, because your mine!" Ash growled and kissed my neck.

I giggled. "Come on. We have to go." I straighten his shirt. "Lucas is probably waiting for us."

Ash pulled me closer to him and sighed. "If we must." Ash took a step back, and tangled our fingers together. We started to walk toward the kitchen.

* * *

Lucas was already dressed for school, and waiting with the car keys in his hands. "You two take forever." Lucas grimaced.

"Whatever, let's just go." I walked over to Lucas and grabbed the keys.

Me and Lucas went in my mustang, when Ash drove his motorcycle.

"So..." Lucas said in the awkward silence.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, nothing..." Lucas smiled slyly.

"That is a nothing smile." I laughed. "What is it?"

Lucas was quiet for a moment, then looked at me and laughed.

"What?" I yelled/laughed.

"It's just that..." Lucas covered his mouth, so I couldn't see his smile. I studied him for a moment. "Scarlet! Look out!" Lucas screamed.

I looked back to the road, to see a car ram right into the side of my car. I tried to gain control of the car again, but it just went wild. My head hit against the window, and blood was bleeding down my face. Once we finally stopped I looked over to Lucas. He was alive and awake.

"Lucas?" I croaked.

Lucas looked over at me and he gasped. "Scarlet, are you alright?"

"I don't feel any pain, if that's what your asking." I groaned.

Lucas unbuckled himself, and hovered over me, checking for injuries. "You have a bad head injury, and your going to have some bruises."

I nodded, then looked over at the other car. It was a black Mercedes. The whole front of the car was totaled. I looked closer to see who was in the driver seat. And I saw Micheal. I pushed Lucas off me a got out of the car.

"Scarlet, are you alright?" Ash ran over to me.

I ignored him, and walked over to the car. I flung open the door and Micheal smiled.

"Hey, sweetheart. Was that your car? Sorry, I didn't know." Micheal smiled with venom on his lips.

I grabbed a handful of his shirt and threw him out of the car. "You wrecked my car." I glared.

"Again. I didn't know." He smiled.

"And you put my friend in danger." I stepped closer to him. "That doesn't fly by me."

Behind me I heard Lucas arguing with Ash about something.

"Well, that can't be help." Micheal shrugged. "Hey, how is your rose healing up?"

I snapped. I attacked Micheal with all my force. I punched him right in the jaw, then I grabbed him by the arm and put it in a breaking lock. With a mere squeeze I could break his arm. Or break his fingers one by one.

"What are you going to do? Hurt me?" Micheal laughed.

I broke his wrist. Micheal sucked him a breath, but didn't scream. I took hold of his elbow and broke his lower , he didn't scream. "If you think I will let you live without making you scream, your wrong." I heard the venom drip on my words. "You put my best friend in danger, you will not leave until I make you scream."

Micheal looked up at me and smiled. "You are so sexy right now."

I grabbed his shoulder and elbow and broke his upper arm and shoulder. He has been reluctant to scream still. I growled, and I slammed my foot onto his leg. There was a sickening snap. He finally gave into his pain and screamed.

I smiled. "So how does that feel?" I let go of Micheal and went to the ground.

"Feels great." He groaned.

I felt someone touch me arm, I spun around and saw Ash.

"Scarlet... Come on your bleeding." Ash brushed my hair back. I nodded. Ash turned to Lucas. "Grab him, we are going to be absent from school today."

Lucas picked up Micheal and draped him over his shoulder.

Ash took out his phone and called someone.

"Magnus, we need your assistance." And a second later we were all standing in Magnus's living room, with Alec on the couch.

"By the Angel!" Alec screamed. "What happened?"

Ash guided me to the couch. "Help first, explain later."

That's when the pain hurt, and I blacked out. But I gladly accepted the offer, because I could finally sleep knowing that Micheal is not out there plotting against me.

**So how do you like it? Again guys I want you feedback, and your ideas of what should happen in the next chapter.**

**Clary: Put the fear of red-heads in him, Scar!**

**Jace: I am going to kill him! And Looks like I trained you well, Scarlet!**

**Lucas: Man, must suck to be on Scar's bad side.**

**Ash: Yeah. But, even if we are on her good side she can be a little evil to us sometimes.**

**Scarlet: I wasn't that bad! If he tried to hurt, Ash or my family that would have been another thing.**

**Me: I think I would react the same way...**

**Everyone: ... **

**Comment/Review!**

**WritinLove**


End file.
